


What Angel Wakes Me

by aetherflow



Series: The Dark Which Illuminates the World [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherflow/pseuds/aetherflow
Summary: Ardbert gets the affections he’s long deserved.





	What Angel Wakes Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not here to think about ghost physics I’m just here to write about my midlander spoiling Ardbert

Ardbert laid on his back, free from the confines of heavy armour. He was on Howl’s bed and despite having no need for sleep, his eyes were closed and he found himself, after all this time, going through the motions. Though he had no senses, he knew the sheets were soft and that they smelled like Howl, and that was enough. Arbert became lost in his own thoughts, unaware of the footsteps that drew closer. 

It was the soft lips quickly pressed against his stomach that stirred him. The kisses moved upwards, across his chest, up his neck, on his cheek, until at last those lips settled just over his. 

“I never thought ghosts could snore.” Howl said with a smirk before planting his lips against Ardbert’s. He welcomed it, going so far as to pull Howl deeper into their kiss. Howl complied, of course, for he was never one to deny Ardbert. 

Howl rested his hand in Ardbert’s chest, who let out a small sigh in response. Ardbert loved the warmth of Howl’s skin and longed for every touch. After one hundred long years of being starved for contact, he relished in how affectionate Howl could be. 

“Sweet husband,” Howl whispered. “Your state may make you intangible to all but me, but I do need to you to move aside so I may sleep.”

Ardbert let out a playful huff but obliged, moving closer to the edge of the bed so Howl could fit between him and the wall. Howl thanked him with a kiss before crawling over him and laying on his side. Without a moment’s hesitation he wrapped his arm over Ardbert and nuzzled against the back of his head. 

Leaning close, his chest pressed against Ardbert’s back, Howl spoke, barely above a whisper, “I love you.”


End file.
